PPSh-41
The PPSh-41, officially designated the "Пистолет-пулемёт Шпагина" ("Pistolet-Pulemyot Shpagina") is a submachine gun that was used by the Soviet Union during World War II. It was commonly nicknamed the "PePeSha" or the "burp gun" due to its characteristic sound, or the "Psht" due to its name. It was created as an alternative to the PPD-40.PPSh-41 on Modern Firearms History The PPSh-41 was designed by Georgi Shpagin as a replacement for the PPD-40, which was a more expensive and complex weapon to build. The PPSh-41 was first used in World War II against the German Military. Even after the end of World War II, other Soviet Satellite States continued to manufacture and use the PPSh-41. There are several instances of Germans using captured PPSh-41s; designating unmodified PPSh-41's as MP717r's and supplying the users with ammunition normally used in the Mauser C96 pistol, and some German armorers even re-chambered the weapon to use 9 mm Parabellum bullets and modified it to accept MP40 magazines, designating the weapons as MP41r's. This tradition of using converted PPSh-41's continues today, as a semi-automatic weapon in the exact same fashion as the MP41r was released in Germany in 2008.PPSh-41 Variants on Wikipedia Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive The PPSh-41 has a relatively large magazine capacity of 71 rounds. The PPSh-41 can be switched between semi-automatic and automatic firing modes. The recoil is controllable, making it an effective weapon to use in general. Hip fire accuracy is reliable enough compared to using the iron sights. Image:ppsh_1.png| Image:ppshiron_1.png|Ironsights Call of Duty 2 The PPSh-41 has been significantly changed compared to the Call of Duty 1 and Call of Duty: United Offensive edition. The recoil is less controllable, reducing its effectiveness to indoor combat. Switching between automatic and semi-automatic firing modes is not available. However, this does not stop people using it successfully at longer ranges, as the PPSH-41 actually has very low recoil compared to its rate of fire. One can aim at the stomach of an enemy and fire a short burst. Normally all of the bullets will hit the enemy, killing him. It has earned the ubiquitous title of the "king of spam", because it has the largest magazine out of all the guns, and the highest rate of fire. Image:ppsh_2.png| Image:ppshiron_2.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: World at War The PPSh-41 is unlocked at Level 53 on the Multiplayer mode. This weapon has the highest rate of fire out of all the weapons in Call of Duty: World at War by a considerable margin (only the MG42 or FG42 come close; the PPSh-41 fires about as fast as either of them with Double Tap.) However, the PPSh-41 has extremely low damage, being the only gun that can take 3 direct hits to kill in Hardcore (all other guns are either 1 or 2). It is also the only gun incapable of getting a one shot kill in close range in Hardcore, unless Stopping Power is used or it is a headshot. The PPSh-41 in World at War features a muzzle brake system which makes prolonged firing less accurate because of expelled gas obscuring one's vision. The gas expelling from the barrel of the gun is why a suppressor would be impossible to utilize. The PPSh-41 is said to be the P90 of Call of Duty: World at War because of its high rate of fire and large magazine. However, the Round Drum attachment for the PPSh-41 is needed to compensate for the high rate of fire and to simulate the P90's large magazine capacity. Also, the PPSh-41 fires much faster than the P90 and is much weaker per bullet. Due to its high rate of fire, Stopping Power is relatively ineffective on the PPSh-41 because it only decreases the number of shots required for a kill by one or two, depending on range. Inversely, the PPSh-41 is one of the only guns in the game that becomes noticeably better when Stopping Power is used in Hardcore, which makes it a 1-2 shot kill instead of a 2-3 shot kill. With prolonged firing, the barrel tends to go to the right, instead of straight up. The Aperture Sight raises the reticule away from the gun, which helps to prevent gas from obscuring the user's vision. Bandolier is highly recommended because the rate of fire will exhaust ammunition quickly, even with the Round Drum attachment, and because the PPSh only starts with two magazines, unlike other SMGs which start with three. When using the Round Drum, it is important to avoid completely using an entire magazine, as this greatly increases the reload time. This can, however, be remedied by Reload Cancelling right after the magazine is fully inserted. The PPSH-41 seems to have incredibly low penetration, failing to shoot through even some of the thinnest materials. Due to its already tight spread, Steady Aim can be replaced by Deep Impact to counteract this weakness. Video Video:PPsh-41 Montage Trivia *In multiplayer, it is sometimes refered to by it's users affectionately, and by it's victims with contempt, as the "bullet hose" for it's viciously high rate of fire. *Although the PPSh-41 is almost always depicted in games and movies exclusively using the 71-round drum magazines, Soviet troops usually carried only one drum magazine - which they would load in the weapon at the start of an engagement and discard once it was depleted - and several box magazines. *This gun is often likened to the P90 of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The PPSh-41 emits a unique sound when firing, thus giving it the nickname of the "burp gun"; the first person perspective of the sound is always different than what everybody hears around you, and many distinct sounds of other guns can be heard easily such as the MG42, BAR, MP40, and the PPSh-41, which tend to stand out much more than other guns when they are fired. *The Soviet campaigns feature a PPSh-41 with a Round Drum with a capacity 71 cartridges, the same as the real life PPSh-41's accessory. *In World at War, the player holds the PPSh-41 by the section behind the magazine, which in WaW is much longer than it is in real life, but in the first and second games, they hold it by the magazine, despite the fact that the magazine is a 71-round drum. *In the Call of Duty 4 level One Shot, One Kill, a large statue is seen carrying a PPSh-41. The same statue can be seen in the multiplayer map Bloc. *The PPSh-41 in World At War has a much faster rate of fire than its real-life counterpart. *The PPSh-41 in World at War has a big space between the trigger and the magazine well, bigger then the weapon's real life counterpart, even. *If upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese the gun is entitled "The Reaper" and has a magazine size of 115 which seems to rival that of a machine gun. This may be a reference to element 115, which is Ununpentium. *The PPsh-41 is the only submachine gun in Nazi Zombies that can not be bought of the wall for a price, it can only be obtained by the mystery box. Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Russian Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Russian Weapons